<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【万笛】先吃饭还是先吃我 by AnuoEuphemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368906">【万笛】先吃饭还是先吃我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia'>AnuoEuphemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>医生与舞者 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Female Luka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>笛的生贺。<br/>单性转，脱衣舞男！万x♀医生！笛。<br/>伊万爱上了自己的老主顾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>医生与舞者 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【万笛】先吃饭还是先吃我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伊万生贺的姐妹篇。<br/>一个有些狗血有些无趣的故事。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉基蒂奇知道，自己是在做一件蠢事。当然，当脱衣舞男这种事本来就谈不上有多么聪明，不过是对于残酷现实的无奈妥协。但是脱掉上衣服务女性赚钱是一码事，喜欢上自己的老主顾又是另一码事了。<br/>他们甚至不知道彼此的名字，他习惯了在夜店里用Raketa这个名字，但说到底名字也从来都不是重点，他需要做的是在昏暗暧昧的光线下以不失力道的舞来让自己的顾客看着舒服，而不是开始一段对话。<br/>但毕竟是老主顾，拉基蒂奇猜想自己大概是对方喜欢的那一款，才会每次来到夜店里都点名要自己，他从只言片语里拼凑出对方的身份，一个忙碌的医生，来源于某天她刚坐下来，还没把酒拿在手里，就接到了电话，拉基蒂奇依稀听见了“连环车祸”和“医院”，然后她便匆匆离开了。<br/>拉基蒂奇也问过自己，到底喜欢上了对方什么，除了那张让拉基蒂奇看得愣神的脸之外，他们对彼此一无所知。可如果他们只局限于夜店里，那的确没有任何了解对方的可能。拉基蒂奇想了又想，还是决定迈出那一步。<br/>他的方式简单而笨拙，也不愿通过所谓六人定律去探听别人的姓名爱好常去的地点；这附近只有一家大型医院，便每天有空闲的时候都在医院外蹲点，期盼着什么时候能够恰好遇到下班的医生。拉基蒂奇自己也觉得这个方式太笨了，但这是他能想到的，最不会给对方带来困扰的做法。<br/>老天到底还是愿意仁慈地对待他，拉基蒂奇等待的第四天早上，他只是上午没课正好去碰碰运气，却恰好遇见了下夜班的医生。<br/>对方似乎还不太认识没有露出肌肉的拉基蒂奇，又或许是一夜的工作之后的疲倦，愣了几秒才认出来，“是你啊。”她笑着说道，“怎么来医院了，身体不舒服吗？”即便已经疲惫，但医生还是本能地关切道。<br/>拉基蒂奇急忙摇头，“不是不是，我只是……”想认识夜店之外的你，这话想着很简单，但偏偏卡在嘴里说不出来，医生的眼里多了几分探究，但还是主动给了他台阶，询问道，“我刚下班还没吃饭，要不一起去？”<br/>拉基蒂奇还没在医院旁的咖啡馆吃过早饭，但医生显然已经轻车熟路，和店主也很熟悉了，走进去便说道，“给我来一个医生需要爱护套餐，这一晚上我可累坏了。”店主和她击掌之后询问拉基蒂奇要点什么。拉基蒂奇点了一个简单的三文鱼煎蛋卷加咖啡套餐。<br/>所谓的医生需要爱护套餐，在拉基蒂奇看来，或许用撑不死你算我输套餐来形容更合适，相比起来他的煎蛋卷看上去可怜兮兮的。“所以，你是有什么事吗？”她说完又笑了笑，“说起来，我都还不知道你的名字。”<br/>“伊万。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”对方咽下嘴里的培根，笑着说道，“卢卡.莫德里奇，你可以叫我卢卡。”<br/>莫德里奇安静的目光里带着询问，拉基蒂奇觉得自己再不说明真正的来意，对方可能就要以为自己是来咨询难以启齿的性病的了。<br/>“我想认识你，除了是以夜店里的脱衣舞男这个身份。”他努力让自己舌头不打结的把这句话说出来，然后便看见莫德里奇勺子里那一勺炒蛋掉落回了盘子里，对方眨了眨眼睛，重新舀起炒蛋，以那种医生特有的叮嘱人注意身体的语气开口道。<br/>“伊万，我可以这么称呼你吧。”在拉基蒂奇点头之后她继续说道，“如你所见，我是一个医生，没有谈恋爱是真，但工资也就那样，养活我自己倒是还行，也能满足偶尔的消遣，但如果你是想要找一个女人来保障日后的生活，相信我，我绝对不是一个好的选择。”<br/>拉基蒂奇没有打断她的话，尽管在听到她说起工资的时候就知道莫德里奇会错了意，以为自己是想要得到一个富婆的青睐从此衣食无忧。他耐心地等到莫德里奇说完话，才说道，“我不是那个意思，我不想和你发展那种关系。”他抿了抿唇，决定实话实说，“我想追你。”<br/>莫德里奇庆幸自己此时没有喝东西，否则她很可能会失态到把嘴里的液体喷出来，她勉强克制住自己的神色，“伊万，我们认识的时间是不短了，但在那种地方……”她甚至怀疑拉基蒂奇有没有在那个昏暗的灯光下看清过自己的脸，“你出现错觉也是可以理解的。”<br/>“不是错觉。”这一次拉基蒂奇没有等她说完话，反驳道，“莫德里奇小姐，”他认真地说道，“我是经过了深思熟虑才下定决心来找你的，我的确是想能够更多的了解你。”他说着，气势还是弱了下去，“我只希望你能给我这个机会。”<br/>从进了医院实习开始，莫德里奇就没有心思再去想谈恋爱的事情了，尽管家里也不是没有明里暗里的提醒她工作虽然要紧，但也要对自己上点心。莫德里奇觉得与其有一段稳定关系，有这个时间精力不如直接去夜店里看男人，脸好身材好还不多话。<br/>当然，她也的确没想过，眼前的脱衣舞男会一本正经地对她说，我想要了解你，我想追你。莫德里奇一时想不明白这到底是报应还是老天终于想起要补偿她了。<br/>但莫德里奇必须要承认的是，拉基蒂奇的确很对她的胃口，无论是脸还是身材还是说话的声音，莫德里奇觉得自己盯着看都能过一天。<br/>“你……确定？”她犹疑地问道，拉基蒂奇认真地点了点头，“确定。”<br/>莫德里奇的叉子拨弄着盘子里的火腿，片刻之后说道，“好，我给你这个机会。”她看着拉基蒂奇脸上立刻绽开的笑容，自己也跟着勾起唇角，“无论最后的结果是什么，试一试总是没错的。”她端起自己的果汁，和拉基蒂奇的咖啡碰了碰。<br/>“不过你要做好心理准备，我没有很多时间能够陪着你，有时候可能我们一天也说不上一句话。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇倒是毫不在意，“你很忙，我理解。”<br/>“你还是学生？”莫德里奇询问道，“嗯。”拉基蒂奇回答道，“半工半读。”在这方面莫德里奇也没有多说，她知道拉基蒂奇一个大学生，如果家庭条件够好的话，也不可能去夜店跳脱衣舞。于是她只是笑了笑，打趣道，“那工作时候，有没有被吃过豆腐？”<br/>拉基蒂奇一下子红了脸，有时候应客户的要求总是免不了互动和亲密接触，但他们都知道点到为止，不会令客户感到反感，反倒是有时候自己会被摸摸腹肌摸摸胸。莫德里奇是他能记住脸的客人里最安静的一个，不需要互动，也没有多余动作，永远只是安静坐着，一边看拉基蒂奇扭胯一边喝鸡尾酒。<br/>“偶、偶尔会有。”拉基蒂奇诚实地说道，耳根红透的样子让莫德里奇都想要感叹，这么纯情是怎么在夜店里那群如狼似虎的女人里活出来的。<br/>他们交换了联系方式，拉基蒂奇看着静静躺在通讯录里的卢卡这个名字时内心激动得一阵颤抖。莫德里奇不知道他此时的心理活动，只说道，“有时候我可能来不及回你的信息，但看到了我都会回的。”<br/>她又叹了口气，“也不知道你哪里想不开，我自己都不想和一个医生发展关系。”在莫德里奇看来，没多久眼前的男生就会觉得失去了热情，他们的关系又会退回到以前的舞男与老主顾，莫德里奇反而觉得，这种简单的金钱关系能够更加稳定。<br/>拉基蒂奇觉得有几分委屈，一见钟情这种事情，哪里说得清楚，他的心从来都是自顾自地做出选择，半点由不得理智。<br/>但无论如何，拉基蒂奇还是觉得这是他吃过最值得的一顿早餐了。<br/>分开前莫德里奇看着他，忽然笑起来，“说起来，这还是这么久以来我第一次见到你穿衣服的样子。”不脱了怎么知道看着乖巧的大男生其实还是大花臂呢，莫德里奇很喜欢他身上的纹身，有一种不良感，既衬了他的肌肉，又和那张脸形成反差。这调戏来得猝不及防，拉基蒂奇又一次被她逗得红了脸。<br/>莫德里奇拍了拍他的肩，笑容不减，“那我先回去补觉了，很高兴能够真正地认识你。”她在“认识”这个词上用了重音。<br/>“我也是。”拉基蒂奇说道，又试探着询问道，“周末我可以约你出来吗？”莫德里奇对着他点点头，倒退着走向自己的车，“到时候给我电话。”</p><p>“你最近看上去心情不错啊，谈恋爱了吗？”护士长趁着工作间隙对着莫德里奇挤了挤眼睛，“让我猜猜，是乔尔卢卡医生吗？”又一次被人猜想自己和竹马是一对，莫德里奇没忍住翻了个白眼，“放过我吧，为什么你们都觉得我会和查理在一起。”<br/>“这就说来话长了，让我想想，比如你们的关系实在好得过分。”护士长耸耸肩说道，“那是因为我们一起长大，又一起在医学院艰难求生。”莫德里奇看着病历说道，“但是不，我没有和他谈恋爱。”<br/>“那就是还有一个神秘对象了。”护士长一脸我都懂的说道，莫德里奇笑了笑，“还没到那个程度，我们只是在……”她想了想措辞，“尝试着发展关系，还在了解对方。”如果要算起来，他们在夜店里见面的时间比约会的时间还要多。<br/>“有多少美好的爱情就是这么开始的。”护士长凑近了说道，“你或许还不愿意承认，但是莫德里奇医生，你的表情已经暴露了一切。”她说完，将手里的iPad递给莫德里奇，“三号治疗室。”莫德里奇接过它，边走边说道，“不管你信不信，工作才是我永远的爱人。”<br/>满打满算，那天的早餐到现在他们一共约会了两次，还是两个人好不容易凑出来的时间，而他们在夜店里见了三次，显然在忙碌的工作之后看人跳舞是莫德里奇最喜欢的解压方式。当然，区别还是有的，他们也会聊天，谈到自己的工作和生活，以及一些趣事，与夜店的氛围格格不入。<br/>当结束之后莫德里奇照例付钱给拉基蒂奇时，却被对方摆手拒绝了，“我不收你的钱。”他看着莫德里奇说道，他们之间身份的差距一直存在，拉基蒂奇想，这大概是他在无力改变现状的情况下能为莫德里奇做的少有的几件事了，但莫德里奇显然不这样认为。<br/>她拨开拉基蒂奇手，将钞票卷在一起塞进了拉基蒂奇的内裤边，这时候她才觉得拉基蒂奇身上没有口袋是有一点不方便，同时认真地说道，“这是你的工作，我尊重你的工作，也欣赏你付出的劳动，所以我应该给你报酬，这和我们正在尝试发展的私人关系并不冲突。”<br/>离开的时候拉基蒂奇只穿上了牛仔裤，还在工作时间，习惯性的裸着上身，莫德里奇刚想回过头给他道别，却看见有一个明显是喝醉了的女人拉着拉基蒂奇，往他身上蹭，刚才还在小包厢里涂着闪粉几乎和自己贴在一起的脱衣舞男满脸的局促，小心地扶着女人和她拉开距离，说道，“小姐，我不卖身。”<br/>女人涂着红色蔻丹的手指流连在拉基蒂奇肌肉结实的小臂上，看得莫德里奇一阵气闷，转头离开了夜店。<br/>在最初的疑惑过去，有了一段时间的相处、在数次的约会增进彼此间的了解之后，莫德里奇不得不承认，拉基蒂奇的确会是一个好男友。除了有一张好皮囊外，做起事来也足够温柔体贴，嘴甜得让人觉得好似抹了蜜，但又带着真心实意。要么是他真的很喜欢自己，要么是他已经是情场老手。<br/>从拉基蒂奇那经不起调戏的薄脸皮来看，后一种可能要打上一个大大的问号。<br/>莫德里奇难得会在感情之中感到如此的纠结，她并不是情窦初开的人了，也不在乎两人所谓的社会地位差距，每个人都要吃饭，区别只在于选择的职业。莫德里奇想来想去，意识到自己始终无法给拉基蒂奇一个肯定的答案，源自于自己的不自信。<br/>她怕的是等到自己也捧着那一颗真心想要交给拉基蒂奇，对方告诉她，当初的“喜欢”只是暧昧的氛围造成的错觉，然后毫不犹豫地从这段感情里抽身离去。<br/>但莫德里奇后知后觉地意识到，自己这般的因为拉基蒂奇心烦意乱，是因为已经在这个泥潭里越陷越深。<br/>她去到夜店的时候，明知道拉基蒂奇今晚没有别的客人，却依旧选择了另一名舞男，店长与她关系不错，多问了一句，“今天怎么了？”莫德里奇不想多说，只觉得自己需要转移注意力，让她把思绪从拉基蒂奇身上收回来一点，“没什么，想换个口味。”她随口说道。<br/>眼前的男生也有一张好看的脸，皮肤白皙身型修长，眼神里比拉基蒂奇多了几分挑逗，金色的闪粉在他光裸的上半身带出浮动的光，踩着鼓点跳得好看，莫德里奇却随时都好像要捏碎手里一口没动的酒杯。<br/>她觉得自己现在就像是一个努力寻找替代品、却又忍不住想着对方来比较的可怜人；当男生将自己的腹肌凑在她眼前时，莫德里奇才愣愣地反应过来，自己或许是真的喜欢上了拉基蒂奇。原本来夜店只为了一点消遣和放松，换成谁跳舞都可以，但现在她就是觉得眼前的男生从头发丝到脚尖都和拉基蒂奇有五条街的差距。<br/>莫德里奇许久没有谈过恋爱了，此时种种翻涌的情绪让她觉得熟悉又陌生，却又好像一切都变得敞亮，心底有一个声音说道：哦，的确是喜欢啊。<br/>男生跳完舞，接过莫德里奇的钱时笑着问道，“您今天看上去不太高兴，是我跳得不好吗？”莫德里奇摇摇头，“只是在想一点烦心事。”虽然现在已经想通了。她拿过自己的包，看着欲言又止的男生，询问道，“怎么了？”<br/>“您今天为什么要点我呢，以前不都是伊万吗？”他急忙又补充道，“当然，选择谁都是您的自由，只是……”莫德里奇默许的眼神让他继续说道，“伊万他，真的很在乎您，不单单是对客人的那种。虽然他从来不说，但能看出来，每次您来的时候，他都很高兴。”<br/>莫德里奇一时分不清自己现在是觉得甜还是涩，便说道，“我知道了，谢谢你告诉我这些。”<br/>离开夜店之前，莫德里奇只来得及和拉基蒂奇有一个眼神的交汇，隔得太远，她甚至辨识不出对方眼里的情绪，很快拉基蒂奇便因为工作消失在莫德里奇的视线范围内。莫德里奇给他发了一条短信，表示想见一面，但也知道怎么也要等到他的工作时间结束之后了。<br/>如果说莫德里奇的心情像是数种香料调和在一起最终成了一股和谐的味道，那拉基蒂奇的心情就是十足十的酸涩苦闷了。<br/>尽管他一直在莫德里奇面前表现出了对这段感情的执着和无畏，但拉基蒂奇自己却知道，那种不安感一直根植在他的心里，他们还没有确定是男女友关系，拉基蒂奇知道自己没有资格要求莫德里奇给出所谓的承诺。<br/>但两人的身份差距摆在那里，对方是一个受人尊敬的医生，而他却是在夜店工作的脱衣舞男。拉基蒂奇没有表现出来，不代表他不会因为这份差距而难过。越是相处，越是了解对方，拉基蒂奇越是觉得自己配不上她。<br/>他并不以自己的工作为耻，但触及到感情和现实时，拉基蒂奇却胆怯了。莫德里奇有更多更好的选择，比他有学识，比他工作好，能够和她谈论起医学方面的内容，拉基蒂奇并不属于那个圈子。<br/>而今天看着莫德里奇来到夜店之后没有选择见他，而是选择了另一位舞男时，拉基蒂奇只觉得他和莫德里奇之间那段原本就微弱的联系又被对方亲手斩去。<br/>自己并不是唯一的那个。在拉基蒂奇对着眼前的陌生女人脱掉上衣时，脑子里反复出现这句话，即便是在夜店里的主顾关系，在莫德里奇眼里，他也是可以被取代的那一个，曾经拉基蒂奇或许不会这样在乎，但在意识到他们之间有一道鸿沟之后，这一点成了他徒劳想要在手里握紧的稻草。<br/>结束了工作之后他看见了莫德里奇的短信，时间刚好在她离开夜店的时候，拉基蒂奇不知道她想对自己说什么，但此刻他满脑子都是最坏的打算，那就是莫德里奇厌倦了自己，想要他们之间的关系退回到原点。或者更糟，她不愿意再见自己，今天就是最好的证明。<br/>莫德里奇有时候真的对自己这份救死扶伤的工作充满了无奈和想要抓狂的暴躁，拉基蒂奇最近的态度很奇怪，好像执意要与莫德里奇保持距离，好不容易才同意了和她见一面。偏偏她刚到约定的地方，电话就来了，让她回医院去。<br/>拉基蒂奇离她还有几步远，莫德里奇快步走过去，在对方开口前先踮着脚在他的唇上飞快地吻了一下，“有工作，晚点聊。”她说道，然后也等不及听拉基蒂奇的回应，急忙驱车回医院，留下拉基蒂奇站在那里，愣愣地回味着刚才那个来得猝不及防的吻。<br/>莫德里奇知道，自己这一步走得是急了一点，但在当时那种赶着离开却又想让拉基蒂奇明白自己想法的情况下，一个吻大概是最好的选择了。<br/>虽然知道莫德里奇在工作时间很少会回复自己，拉基蒂奇还是忍不住每隔十几秒就看一看手机，确定自己没有漏掉莫德里奇发过来的讯息。他真的很想知道莫德里奇吻自己的原因，是认可了他们的关系，还是划清界限之前的安慰。<br/>他也很想给莫德里奇打电话，但怕打扰她，想来想去，还是决定亲自去医院见她一面。约会了这么多次，他好歹知道一般情况下莫德里奇在中午能够匀出那么一点时间，之前他也买过汉堡在医院门口，见缝插针地陪着她吃完一顿午饭，就为了在那时候能够多见见她，看着她见到自己时脸上的惊喜，拉基蒂奇觉得十分的值。<br/>算着时间来到医院门口，拉基蒂奇没由来的感到紧张，而情绪在他看见莫德里奇和一位高大英俊的医生一起有说有笑的走出来时，好像也逐渐被剥离了他的身体，拉基蒂奇觉得脑海里一片空白，他不想承认，却也不得不觉得，莫德里奇和对方站在一起，看上去实在是般配极了。<br/>她就该这样，和一位同样年轻有为的医生在一起，他们或许曾经还是同学；而自己只是她需要解压时找到的一点消遣，他们或许可以走近，却永远也不会成为真正的恋人。因为自己不够格，没有那个资本能够站在她身边。<br/>拉基蒂奇转身想要离开，却被莫德里奇叫住，“伊万！”她看上去一如曾经的惊喜，拿着一盒沙拉快步走过来，注意到他死灰一般的神情又收敛了笑意，“怎么了？”<br/>拉基蒂奇强迫自己牵出一个笑容，也不管它有多勉强多难看，只说道，“没什么事，就是来看看你，我先回去了，你快吃午饭吧。”<br/>莫德里奇原本想要趁着这个时机告诉他自己已经想通了，但拉基蒂奇却没给她机会，说完之后便匆匆离开，让莫德里奇伸出去的手停在半空，找不到落点。有什么事情变了，莫德里奇能够感觉到，她看着自己虚握的手，忽然有一种自己再也握不住拉基蒂奇的惊慌。</p><p>曾经的莫德里奇怎么也想不到，自己来到夜店里竟然是为了告诉一个脱衣舞男，该死的你不要再躲我了，我是想做你的女朋友，不是你的债主。<br/>拉基蒂奇有多喜欢莫德里奇，此刻就有多不想见她。那次在医院门口分开之后，他便单方面断了和莫德里奇的联系，不回复对方发来的信息，将她的电话转到语音信箱，更没再去过医院。只是他还需要做完这个月才能辞职，所以给了莫德里奇来夜店里见他的机会。<br/>莫德里奇虽然心急火燎的想见他，想问他为什么突然就躲着自己，但当拉基蒂奇出现在她面前时，却十分冷静地表示，“这条牛仔裤太丑了，脱了。”她晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，听见冰块相撞的清脆声，笑着说道，“反正最后你都只会穿一条内裤。”<br/>拉基蒂奇听话地脱掉了牛仔裤，第一次觉得莫德里奇的视线如此露骨，落在身上像是一寸寸舔过自己的皮肤。她在音乐响起时向自己款款走来，这也是之前从未发生过的事情，拉基蒂奇竭力保持着自己的职业素养，却在莫德里奇的手臂绕上自己的脖颈时觉得腿软。<br/>“愿意见我了？”莫德里奇让两人的身体轻轻贴在一起，感觉到了拉基蒂奇一瞬间的僵硬，而舞男此刻正调动着全身的自制力不让自己的手落在莫德里奇的腰上。<br/>“之前这么躲着我，能不能给我一个理由？”莫德里奇轻声说道，声音几乎被音乐声盖过去，但好在两人离得近，拉基蒂奇还是听见了。<br/>“我想过了。”拉基蒂奇以一种他自己都不习惯的漠然语气开口道，“我们不合适。”他看见莫德里奇那瞬间的眼神，生生忍耐住逃跑或是安慰她的冲动。“之前主动追你，是我想错了，那不是喜欢。你之前说得对，是这个环境让我有了错觉。”<br/>莫德里奇撑不起嘴角的笑容，只觉得一阵逼人的凉意在她的脊椎里流窜。她已经不敢相信自己的耳朵，只看着拉基蒂奇的嘴唇开合，想着他到底在说什么啊。<br/>“我之前为什么吻你，也不想知道了吗？”她贴在拉基蒂奇身上缓慢蹭动地时候问道，那温吞却明晰的动作几乎逼疯了拉基蒂奇，他并没有自己所说的那般冷漠，已经将这段感情抛之脑后，相反，他对莫德里奇的一切都相当没有抵抗力。<br/>他一如之前那般爱着这个正在自己身上点火的女人。<br/>“曾经想，但是现在不想了。”拉基蒂奇平静地说道，他的身体已经有了反应，在事情变得不可收拾之前他推开了莫德里奇，认真地说道，“莫德里奇小姐，我跳舞，但是我不卖身。”<br/>莫德里奇看上去很想给他一巴掌，但最终，她什么都没说，也没有做，只是把钱丢在了沙发上，转身离开。<br/>那天晚上她有无数次想要给拉基蒂奇打电话，隔着电波骂他你今天到底怎么回事，但想到拉基蒂奇疏离的目光，莫德里奇忽然又失去了联系他的勇气。<br/>是她自己明白得晚了，拉基蒂奇不想再等下去，想明白了自己的感情，所以选择离开，虽然是莫德里奇曾经早就设想过的场景，但知道自己的确爱上了他之后再听到这些话，坚强惯了的医生也突然有了落泪的冲动。<br/>感情或许不能够勉强，但是莫德里奇却不是这么容易就服输的人，她思维同样简单而直接：你不愿意继续下去了，可以，但不代表我不能追你啊。<br/>但当莫德里奇再次去夜店时，店主却告诉她，拉基蒂奇已经辞职了，他之前就不想做了，不过碍于合同一直留到了月底，日历翻到了新的一个月他就立刻离开了。莫德里奇又感觉到了那阵气闷感，她甚至觉得最初在夜店一眼就觉得拉基蒂奇好看真的是个错误。<br/>“那他家的地址你有吗？”莫德里奇问道，学校或许更好找，但有这么多学生，她只知道拉基蒂奇读建筑系，找起来还是麻烦，还不如直接去家里堵人。<br/>女人打量着自己的这位朋友，“这么执着，卢卡，你该不会是真的动心了吧。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，以默许作为回答，“你该不会要告诉我，他对于许多女人都这样，我只是被他欺骗的其中一个吧。”<br/>“那倒不是。”女人给自己倒了一杯白兰地，啜饮一口之后说道，“他的确只喜欢你一个，看得出来。倒是你，”她指了指莫德里奇，“之前一直不给人家准确的答复，现在知道后悔了吧。”莫德里奇在她的手指上拍了一下，“如果你要说的只是这些风凉话，那你还是闭嘴吧。”<br/>她话音刚落，女人便将一张纸条递给她，“喏，他的地址。看在我们关系很好的份上才给你的，可不要让我失望。”莫德里奇说了谢谢，也不管此时拉基蒂奇是否在家，开了导航去到纸条上的地址。<br/>那是一栋老旧的公寓楼，电梯虽然能用，但总让莫德里奇觉得自己可能会被困在里面，反正也不过三层楼，便选择走楼梯上去。<br/>拉基蒂奇听见敲门声时，还满心疑惑会是谁在这时候来找自己。当他打开门发现站在外面的是莫德里奇时，一时竟然不知道自己是该关上门把人拒之门外，还是开口保持一个客套的距离。<br/>他此刻脑海中唯一的清晰想法是，完了我的家里这么乱，卢卡看见了一定会很嫌弃。<br/>“太好了，你在家。”莫德里奇先是松了口气一般笑着说道，而后语气又弱下去，先前拉基蒂奇对自己的态度让她难得感到胆怯，“我还是想和你谈谈，我能进去吗？”<br/>拉基蒂奇摸了摸自己的后脑勺，“我、我家里太乱了，还是算了吧。”这并不是为了拒绝莫德里奇而编出来的谎话，即便是已经决定了要保持距离，但拉基蒂奇还是下意识地十分在乎莫德里奇对于自己的看法。<br/>洁癖的医生踮着脚越过他的肩膀看了一眼这个标准的单身男公寓，觉得自己还是不进去为好，“说得也是，那我请你吃蛋糕吧。”她说着朝着楼道偏偏头，在拉基蒂奇反应过来自己其实应该拒绝之前，他已经听话地穿好了外套跟着莫德里奇出门了。<br/>“卢卡，你是怎么知道我住在哪里的？”坐在咖啡馆里时，拉基蒂奇终于想起来了这件事。“动用了一点人际关系而已。”莫德里奇含糊地回答道，“不过你放心，你的住址我不会透露给别人的。”<br/>“那你……今天是有什么事情吗？”拉基蒂奇试探着问道，他是真的没有想出来莫德里奇还来找自己的理由，他以为自己之前说的话，已经足够这位医生选择彻底放弃这段原本就是错误的感情。<br/>“也没有什么事。”莫德里奇搅动着红茶说道，“我仔细想过你那天说的话了。”她叹了口气，“是我晚了一步。”<br/>拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“是我不该来招惹你。”即便心里再难过，他也庆幸自己选择了结束，但莫德里奇的下一句话却让他感到意外，医生恳切地看着他说道，“伊万，我们以后还能做朋友吗？”那目光楚楚动人而带着恳求的可怜意味，让拉基蒂奇完全无法拒绝，“当然。”<br/>“那我能追求你吗？”有那么一瞬间，拉基蒂奇觉得自己从未认识过莫德里奇，对方说这句话的时候好像不过是询问他想吃芝士蛋糕还是蒙布朗，拉基蒂奇却目瞪口呆地傻在那里，大脑死机半天也没有重启成功。<br/>“我那天吻你，其实是想告诉你，我真的喜欢你，想做你的女朋友，但是当时又忙着要去医院，所以没来得及说。”莫德里奇继续说道，“虽然你现在不喜欢我了，我们也不再是客人和服务者的关系，那我还是有机会追你的吧。”<br/>拉基蒂奇脑海里有一个声音叫嚣着让他拒绝眼前的医生，同时还不忘给他出主意，让他告诉对方自己已经有喜欢的人，让她完全死心。拉基蒂奇也知道这是最好的选择，既然他决定了要放手，那就该让莫德里奇对自己彻底死心。<br/>但他怎么也做不到说出这种话来伤莫德里奇的心，之前那晚他已经为自己的冷面冷语让她难过后悔很久了。<br/>莫德里奇自然而然地，将他此时的沉默视作了默许。她的笑容让拉基蒂奇把所有反对的话都咽了下去，他再一次无比清晰地意识到，自己在面对莫德里奇的时候毫无办法。<br/>“其实，你也没必要把夜店的工作辞了。”莫德里奇说道，想着那晚的场景，声音又低下去，“如果只是为了躲我的话。”<br/>“也不全是，我的确想换个兼职。”归根到底，他还是想变得更好，至少有一个更加能说得出的兼职工作。爱上了一个人，就是你用尽一切努力想要走到对方身边去，即便做不到，能够走近一些，也是好的。<br/>“那找到新的兼职了吗？”莫德里奇关切道，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“还没有，可能会在咖啡馆找兼职，你知道学校附近咖啡馆很多。”<br/>拉基蒂奇的确在咖啡馆找到了兼职，只不过不是学校周边，而是医院旁边的那家。他一边在心里唾弃自己真是没出息，一边又暗暗为偶尔能够看见莫德里奇而高兴。尽管在看见莫德里奇走进来买咖啡时，他只是摆出了一张官方式的迎客脸，询问她要喝点什么。<br/>莫德里奇已经付出了她所能想到的所有努力，原本她就没有什么追求别人的经验，一般都是别人追她。但无论她做什么，是在咖啡馆里试图和拉基蒂奇聊天，还是询问他周末是否有空，对方都摆着一张我们不熟的冷漠脸表示拒绝，好像把之前自己答允的他们还是朋友这一点也忘得一干二净。<br/>只有在莫德里奇与同事在咖啡馆里聊天，完全没有注意到他时，拉基蒂奇才会允许自己的目光肆无忌惮地落在她的身上，贪婪的看着她的笑容和每一个身体的小动作。<br/>他的心做不到放弃莫德里奇，这是拉基蒂奇反复思量之后得出的答案，他明明可以选择别的地方做兼职，却偏偏要选择医院旁的咖啡馆，就是再明显不过的答案。他知道自己这样做对于莫德里奇也不公平，可他着实想念她，才抱着能见见她就好的念头来到了这里。<br/>每次见到莫德里奇，爱意和思念加深一层的同时，也反复提醒着拉基蒂奇他们之间的差距，所以他才能每次都稳住自己的表情，拒绝莫德里奇的一切邀请，假装看不见她脸上的失落，维持着他们之间的距离。<br/>但当拉基蒂奇看见莫德里奇在咖啡馆门前被车祸中失去儿子的父亲堵住，意识到她可能被伤害时，他真正感觉到了慌乱；巨大的悲伤让这位父亲抓着眼前的急诊医生不愿意放开，反复问她，你为什么不救我的孩子。莫德里奇知道此刻自己说一切都是徒劳，只能一次次重复，我们已经尽力了。<br/>在保安过来之前，是拉基蒂奇走过来将男人的手从莫德里奇的手腕上扯开，将她护在怀里，带着三分怜悯七分冷硬说道，“先生，请您节哀。”莫德里奇愣愣地抬头看着他，他们已经许久没有离得这样近了，甚至于连拉基蒂奇的身体靠近时她都觉得陌生，讽刺的是，她见得最多的就是拉基蒂奇的躯体。<br/>保安很快走来将男人带离，拉基蒂奇护着莫德里奇回到咖啡馆的座椅上，倒了杯热牛奶放在她的手里，“今天谢谢你了。”莫德里奇轻声说道，她记得那个被送来时只剩下一口气的男孩，他还这么年轻，背包里放着滑板和乐谱，但她最后还是只能看着仪器上的曲线变得平直。<br/>“没事。”拉基蒂奇坐在她身边，克制着没有任何动作，只说道，“我知道你已经尽力了。”莫德里奇弯了弯唇角，什么都没有说，喝了一口杯子里的牛奶。<br/>她刚想要开口，告诉拉基蒂奇或许自己能够做点什么来感谢他，但拉基蒂奇先一步起身，“那我先回去工作了。病人的事情，过去了就不要多想了。”莫德里奇想问他，那这件事呢，自己是不是也应该不去多想。<br/>最终，她什么也没说，只点了点头，看着拉基蒂奇拿着一份菜单去询问刚走进来的客人需要点什么。</p><p>“你说他到底是怎么想的！”在一起长大的乔尔卢卡面前，莫德里奇也顾不得什么淑女礼仪，重重将手里喝干净的酒杯敲在吧台上，“每次见到我都好像不认识，无论我说什么都是拒绝，偏偏还一点都不会说谎，明显还在乎我。”<br/>她仰头将新满上的伏特加倒进嘴里，也顾不得喉咙里火辣辣的，对着乔尔卢卡说道，“查理，你也是男的，请你给我解释一下。”她又嘟囔着说道，“早知道就该去学心理学，学什么医啊，离开了医院一点用都没有。”<br/>乔尔卢卡笑着摸了摸她的头发，莫德里奇也没有阻止，只说了一句别碰，昨天太累了没来得及洗头。<br/>“依我看啊，他的确还很喜欢你。”乔尔卢卡从她手里拿过杯子，莫德里奇的手撑着下巴，偏头看着自己最好的朋友，更觉得委屈，“那他为什么这么对我，我都说了喜欢他了。”<br/>“大概是觉得，自己配不上你吧。”乔尔卢卡温和地说道，“毕竟你们一开始就是在夜店认识的，他觉得你们之间有社会地位的差距，给不了你很好的生活，所以认为你有更好的选择，也是可以理解的。”<br/>“蠢！”莫德里奇毫不留情地评价道，“我就没他想得这么多。”<br/>“找个时间和他好好说说吧。”乔尔卢卡说道，“那位拉基蒂奇先生，应该需要你多给他一点安全感。”莫德里奇哼了一声，不满地说道，“我也缺安全感，刚喜欢一个人就被甩了，我还委屈呢。”<br/>滴酒未沾的乔尔卢卡原本想着，等莫德里奇喝够了、发泄够了，就送她回家好好休息，但莫德里奇走到酒吧门前，好像夜风一吹把刚才摄入的酒精也吹走了，无比清醒地对着乔尔卢卡说道，“我自己回去就行了，你不用送我，早点回去吧。”<br/>乔尔卢卡虽然不放心，但架不住莫德里奇再三表示自己没事和家离得近，只能走得一步三回头，看着她独自朝着反方向走去。<br/>事实上，莫德里奇并没有回家，她每走一步，都觉得乔尔卢卡说得没错，自己的确应该走到拉基蒂奇面前，亲口告诉他自己不在乎，让那个胆小鬼没有任何一点躲闪的余地。莫德里奇懒得理会自己此刻的决心里有多少酒精的催动，径直朝着拉基蒂奇的公寓走去。<br/>她在哐哐地敲着门，颇有一种砸门的气势。拉基蒂奇刚打开门，就知道她一定喝醉了，房间里的暖气让酒劲翻涌上来，莫德里奇跌跌撞撞地推开拉基蒂奇直接走进门，先感叹道，“天啊你的房间也太乱了你是狗吗？”然后转过身来对拉基蒂奇说道，“我们需要谈谈。”<br/>“卢卡，你喝多了，我送你回家吧。”拉基蒂奇伸手说道，莫德里奇毫不犹豫地拍开了他的手，踢掉了高跟鞋，“我不走。”拉基蒂奇这时候才注意到，她今天大概是休息，除了高跟鞋外，风衣下是一字裙，黑丝袜包裹着她细长的腿。<br/>莫德里奇却将他的分神当作是又一次的逃避，走过去拽下他的衣领，“你究竟要躲我到什么时候！”拉基蒂奇刚想说话，被莫德里奇打断，“不准说没有！你就是在躲我！”<br/>“对不起……”拉基蒂奇轻声说道。莫德里奇实在是听腻了这句话，“是啊，你最喜欢这句话了，‘对不起，我当初不该招惹你’‘对不起，我对你没感觉了’‘对不起，有客人来了不能和你聊天了’。”她一连说道，“你能不能换一句话？”<br/>“胆小鬼。”他低垂着脸却偏偏不愿意看自己的样子更让莫德里奇觉得火大，“承认你还喜欢我在意我就这么难吗？”<br/>“你是不是觉得自己以前是跳脱衣舞的，所以配不上我？”拉基蒂奇的头颅动了动，莫德里奇在他的脚背上踩了一脚，拉基蒂奇无比庆幸她现在没穿高跟鞋，“这种所谓的差距有什么好在乎的，我以前还为了学费跳过钢管舞，否则我怎么还清学生贷款的！”<br/>拉基蒂奇来不及去分辨这句话的真假，就被莫德里奇捧着脸，医生的目光里缱绻又有着无奈，似乎已经不知道该怎样表示自己的心绪，“伊万，我真的不在乎，无论你是脱衣舞男，还是学生，还是别的什么身份。”<br/>“但你值得比我更好的人。”拉基蒂奇揽着她的腰，另一只手抚摸着她散下的金发，轻声道，“一个更优秀、更有才的男人才配站在你的身边。”<br/>“如果你真的这么在乎这种所谓的差距，一味觉得自己不配，那就为了我，去变得更优秀、更有才。”她坚定地说道，“我可以等。等到你有足够的信心和勇气站在我面前，无论你这个胆小鬼需要多久，我都等得起！”<br/>“对，我他妈的就是这么喜欢你！”莫德里奇忍无可忍地爆了粗口，然后便像是失去了力气一般松开了拉基蒂奇，向后退了几步，在拉基蒂奇扶住她之前跌坐在沙发上。<br/>拉基蒂奇刚想开口，却猝不及防被她拽着手臂调转了两人的位置，莫德里奇的一边膝盖压在沙发上支撑着自己的身体，另一条腿暧昧地和拉基蒂奇的下身贴在一起，丝袜在运动裤上轻轻蹭动着，“你是不是真的要我给你跳钢管舞，才能明白我的决心？”<br/>“不是的，卢卡，你喝多了，先冷静一点。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，虽然心底有一个声音在悄悄表示自己非常想看。<br/>但酒劲上头的莫德里奇显然是语言无法阻止的，她牵着拉基蒂奇的手让两人都站起来，将他当作了那根钢管，脚背撩起拉基蒂奇脚腕的运动裤，丝袜在他的小腿上一路走过，莫德里奇呵了一口气在他耳边，手伸进T恤里抚摸着拉基蒂奇的腹肌。<br/>拉基蒂奇几乎是立刻就有了反应，运动裤宽松，并不十分明显；莫德里奇显然不愿意就此放过他，隔着薄薄的裙子能够感觉到拉基蒂奇已经硬挺的下身，还贴在那里蹭动着，“虽然我当时没跳过脱衣舞。”她绕着拉基蒂奇走着说道，“但是现学，也不是不可以。”<br/>等拉基蒂奇侧过身与她对视时，莫德里奇已经拉下了一字裙的拉链，原本就露出肩头的裙子立刻更加松垮，向下滑落露出了莫德里奇的胸衣。<br/>“卢卡，听话。”拉基蒂奇急忙用裙子裹住她上身，偏过脸不敢再看，“继续下去，你明天会后悔的。”<br/>“你又知道了。”莫德里奇撇撇嘴说道，“也不知道是谁，这么快就硬了，白在夜店工作了，就这么点定力。”<br/>“我说真的。”她在拉基蒂奇打横抱起自己走向卧室时勾着他的脖子问道，“我愿意等，你愿不愿意朝我走过来。”她显然已经困倦了，却还是撑着想要等一个答案，拉基蒂奇将她放在床上，倾身过去吻她的额头，“愿意。”<br/>莫德里奇这才满意地笑起来，看了看拉基蒂奇的床，“我果然只有喝醉了才能接受自己躺在这样的床上。”她又说了几句，却因为困意而言语不清，拉基蒂奇一直守在旁边看着她睡着，才轻手轻脚地离开卧室，去到浴室里解决自己依旧没有冷静的下半身问题。<br/>欲望平复之后他没有回到床上，而是独自缩在沙发里睡了一晚。<br/>莫德里奇在第二天清晨醒来时，除了宿醉带来的头疼，她的第一反应是想要给拉基蒂奇收拾房间，作为一个习惯了干净和井井有条的人，看着眼前的环境莫德里奇完全能够想见自己昨晚醉得有多厉害。<br/>拉基蒂奇走进来，递给她一杯蜂蜜水，小心翼翼地说道，“昨晚的事情，你还记得吗？”莫德里奇看了他一眼，让甜丝丝的味道滋润自己干涸的喉咙，“除了我是怎么接受这张床的，别的都还记得。”<br/>拉基蒂奇笑了笑，神情放松了许多，“我想说的是，”他露出一个满是少年人的傻气的笑容，“我真的很喜欢你。”</p><p>拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇手机里的备注名称偶然被一位护士看见了之后，莫德里奇遭受了工作以来所受的最大的嘲笑和八卦，但也选择闭上嘴保持微笑，毕竟是她自己主动把拉基蒂奇的备注设置成——奶油蛋糕。<br/>“就算是男友，你这个昵称也太腻了。”护士长抖了抖身体说道，“知道他人帅嘴甜，而你现在正处于被爱情冲昏了头脑的阶段。”她对着莫德里奇的笑容翻了个白眼，“爱情啊，把我们急诊室里最理智冷静的医生都变成了傻子。”<br/>“这有什么。”莫德里奇毫不在意地说道，“他是我最喜欢的人，奶油蛋糕是我最喜欢的甜点，我用我最喜欢的东西来称呼我男朋友有什么不对吗？”有理有据，不仅让人无法反驳，还要感叹爱情果然是调剂生活的蜜糖。<br/>至于这个昵称是怎么来的，那是一个傍晚里的故事。<br/>在恋爱关系之后紧接着解锁了同居关系，莫德里奇终于真切体会到了和拉基蒂奇同居的好处，回家时有人等着自己，无论是谁都会觉得心里温暖。原本她也不想这么快就很拉基蒂奇同居，但是他们的时间表要凑在一起实在是不方便，而她又完全无法接受在清醒状态下睡在拉基蒂奇的公寓里。<br/>于是在一个阳光晴好的上午，莫德里奇背着手对拉基蒂奇说道，“我有东西要给你。”<br/>“是什么？”拉基蒂奇疑惑地说道，“是很重的东西。”莫德里奇认真地说道，“你要确定自己拿得起来。”拉基蒂奇更加摸不着头脑，只能说道，“我觉得自己锻炼得还是不错。”他说着伸出双手，莫德里奇盖住他的眼睛，另一只手在他的手掌上张开，让自己家的房门钥匙落在拉基蒂奇的掌心里。<br/>“不仅很重，而且很重要。”莫德里奇说道，“你要是不把那个脏衣服乱丢乱放、攒着不洗的坏毛病改了，那还是自觉一点，不要搬进来比较好。”她还想在生活习惯上提醒一下拉基蒂奇，却被对方兴奋得抱起来，“我会改的，我保证！”拉基蒂奇在她脸上胡乱亲了两下之后说道，在租房合同到期之后搬进了莫德里奇的家。<br/>同居是一件很冒险的事情，任何的小习惯都会完全展示在对方眼前，促使两人之间产生分歧，幸运的是，那些小小的争吵和不断的磨合没有分开他们，而是让他们更习惯了与对方生活在一起。<br/>尽管他们偶尔也会在关于饮食的问题上有一点分歧，虽然两人之间莫德里奇才是当医生的那一个，但她最喜欢的食物却是热量可观的炸鸡，用她的话来说，解压啊，我现在不去夜店了，难道还不能吃炸鸡吗。<br/>拉基蒂奇的日常则是健身和营养餐两不误的健康生活，即便是做了炸鸡也只是看着莫德里奇吃，“你真的不吃吗？”医生询问道，拉基蒂奇坚定地摇摇头，“热量太高了。”莫德里奇咬下一大块鸡腿肉，声音含糊地表示，“你又不脱衣服了还保持什么身材。”<br/>但说完她想了想，却意识到这话说得不对，虽然她和拉基蒂奇现在都不去夜店了，但总的来说他们只是把事情转移到了家里做而已，顺带附加了脱衣舞或者钢管舞之后的床上运动，反正那时候衣服都已经脱得差不多了。<br/>“不行，你还是要保持身材，不然手感不好，也没观赏性了。”拉基蒂奇叹了口气，抽了张纸巾给她擦嘴，“我就知道，你爱的只是我的身材。”<br/>莫德里奇咽下嘴里的鸡肉，笑着说道，“亲爱的，胡说什么呢，我明明还爱你的脸。”<br/>在那个拉基蒂奇的通讯录称呼从普通的伊万加桃心变成奶油蛋糕的傍晚，这位前脱衣舞男打定主意要给自己的恋人一个惊喜，除了丰盛的晚餐之外，他把自己也变成了惊喜的一部分。<br/>莫德里奇打开门，看着拉基蒂奇光裸的身体上只有下体的隐秘部分涂上厚厚一层奶油当作遮掩的时候，险些将手里的钥匙掉到地上。那一刻这位医生终于相信，原来多做好事真的会有好报。<br/>“欢迎回来。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，向她展示餐桌上的精致食物，虽然莫德里奇的眼睛只落在他身上。<br/>“请问，是先吃饭，还是先吃我？”他牵过莫德里奇的手，在她耳边轻声问道。<br/>“当然是先吃饭。”莫德里奇的手指在他的胸肌上戳了戳，“亲爱的，你可是我的甜点。”<br/>话是这样说，但是下一秒，她便让拉基蒂奇坐在椅子上，跪下来埋首在他的腿间舔去那些奶油。<br/>而那顿晚餐，最终也成了他们的宵夜。</p><p> </p><p>——End——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>